Talk:Uryū Ishida/Archive 1
Portrait Shouldn't we find a picture of ishida with his current bow and/or the seele shneider weapons?Arieus 09:47, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Yes. Yes we should. The pic we have is from Wikipedia I believe, or at least the former picture on Wikipedia. Renji Abarai 22:14, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Licht Regen? how do you say Licht Regen? i have no idea how to speak german--Kisukeiscool100396 21:14, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :German is more or less how it's written, it is much more straightforward a language than English. Just one thing: ch in German is pronounced more like J in Spanish. This consonant doesn't exist in English and is usually replaced by a K. Weedefinition 21:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) his hand can i put under trivia that uryu is one of 3 that has lost a hand/arm Kon lover123 19:59, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :No. I consider that Junk Trivia. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 22:12, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Picture Shouldn't have Uryu's picture more current than that old one that people keep on changing it back to whenever someone changes it to something new? Shouldn't our dear Quincy have an updated picture himself? IchigoKitty 05:54, 16 July 2009 (UTC) There should definatly be a better and newer pic of uryu since he has gotten new powers. Cleanup I was browsing his article, and his powers/abilities section is rather confusing and scattered. I purposed we work to clean it up.--Kylecharmed 23:03, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Multilingual Should multilingual be listed in his powers and abilities? I think this should be put somewhere else.--Shinitenshi 15:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I would agree that it's not a power or ability. I also wonder how much of a stance we can put on it, since being capable of counting in another language and knowing a phrase or two hardly seems enough to say he's multilingual. I can count and say some words and phrases in a variety of languages, but I wouldn't say that I am multilingual. Even if we do decide that he knows enough to say he can speak more than one language, from what I've seen, he'd only be bilingual, since he speaks Japanese and a bit of Spanish, (or English and a bit of Spanish in the dub), but not more than that. Twocents 20:16, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Ametatsu Ishida In episode 11, when the list of the top 50 students is hung in the hallway, the name of the #1 student isn't Uryū Ishida but Ametatsu Ishida. Does anybody know why that is or what it means? I don't know what's it like in the manga because the scanlated version I've seen has Uryū Ishida. Also, shouldn't there be a mention of that on his page, in the trivia section maybe? Weedefinition 20:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Well I can't read Japanese so this is news to me. It is without a doubt an error. Both Ichigo and Orihime while reading it read Uryu Ishida. Trivia, if u want to add it I am not against it, but please make it short. Minato 20:36, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Try this on for size: http://www.youtube.com/user/QueenShadow1#p/search/1/kFKpRA4cufw at around 6:27 Weedefinition 20:57, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :HOLY CRAP!!!!! Is Uryu his middle name?????? I... don't know what to say right now. I guess I am going to talk to Yyp about this. Weede does Ichigo say that in Japanese too. Minato 21:01, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Yes, he most certainly does :) Weedefinition 21:06, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Ichigo can't read Japanese that well and mis read it as Ametatsu, Tatsuki corrected him, and Ishida is the family name, Uryuu is his first name.--SalmanH 21:18, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :SalmanH, i'm not entirely sure that is correct. Ichigo only read Chads name wrong and when u listen to him pronounce it the first time in japanese he says Chado mistaken for Sado. Plus he was like unconcious and dizzy. Also he is japanese and has GOOD GRADES. How could he be ranked Twenty Third if he can't read???! Also Orihime said thats Uryu andTatsuki confirmed this. The way it is said states that they KNOW Uryu. Also they berated him for forgeting that Uryu is in their class. Minato 21:24, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I think it was in the Bount arc even though it's non canon he and Renji had an argument about spelling or something similar and having good grades doesn't you're good at most things educational, just because a person speaks perfect English an let's say comes from the states or UK even doesn't mean they'd be perfect readers or great with grammar and I think that those scores weren't based on school topics but rather a variation of an IQ test, it's Japan plenty of students there are quite intelligent and they are pretty tough when it comes to education.--SalmanH 21:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) That scene is different in the anime to the manga. In the manga (chapter 35), Ichigo was trying to remember Ishida's name and Inoue told him it was Uryu and pointed at the exam table, where his name was given as Uryu, not Ametatsu. Also, comparing the Kanji shown in the anime are the exact same as the kanji currently on Uryu's page. So it looks like Ichigo mis-pronouncing Uryu's name. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 21:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Probably yeah but it's late here and I wasn't wiling to check the manga, so you two can talk to Yyp now good night.--SalmanH 21:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Just checked the raw of chapter 35 and it is indeed the same kanji as Uryu. So it was a mistake on Ichigo's part, imo. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 21:49, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Well I guess we have our answer. Huh, that one really had me confused, but seriously. I.Q test or whatever, standard reading of letters Kanji or English or Spanish or French is basic elementary school. How is Ichigo not able to get that right? [[w:c:Bleach:User talk:Minato88|]] 22:07, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thats my new Sig LOL. No I am having problems right now hope to fix it. Not knowing Japanese all that well, it's kind of confusing, but I think there was an omake about Ichigo not being able to read the kanji of a shop name in the anime (maybe in the manga too) because he didn't recognize it, but knew it belonged to a certain group of kanji and was thus able to make guesses at a possible pronunciation. Maybe something similar was going on here. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:36, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Ichigo might be dyslexic. They have a hard time reading and concentrating, but if they are intelligent and they put their minds to it, they can do very well. I have a friend who recently finished his BA in marine biology, and he used to be in a special education class until the 7nth grade. Weedefinition 23:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) He's not dyslexic. Kanji is a complex language that I myself don't know how to read but I can tell you this: Kanji can be read in many different ways. The kanji in Uryu's firstname are quite complicated if you compare them to those of his last name. The first Kanji (雨) means Rain and can be read "u''" according to the On reading, and "'ame'", "ama" or "same" according to the Kun reading. The second kanji (竜) means Dragon. The On reading can be "ryu" "ryo" or "ro", while the Kun reading is "'tatsu'". Ichigo isn't dislexic, he just read the kanji in Kun instead of On. This doesn't mean that Uryu can be called either Uryu or Ametatsu, it was just a misreading from Ichigo. I hope it's clear now. Lia Schiffer 02:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Proper names for bows I just noticed that we do not have the proper names for Ishida's bow. They should be something like Ginrei Kojaku, Kojaku etc. However, right now it is just the translation "Lone Sparrow" etc. I just wanted to flag this as I can't get to them right at this moment. If anyone else would like to rectify this oversight, it would be much appreciated. Unless of course people are happy with how things are now and don't think having the proper names will help matters. I mean, if I am the only one bothered with this then that's fine. We don't have to change it. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:50, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I added the names of the first bow and the current bow, it was in his Wikipedia page. But there was no mention of the "Lone Sparrow final form". It could be the same as Tōsen's Bankai name: '''Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi (清虫終式閻魔蟋蟀, Cricket Final Form)' out of which the Kanji that means "Final form" are 終式 (I think) but I have no idea if that is the correct name, and even if it is, I have no idea what the Romaji is. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 12:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that. I asked Adam Restling to check them and below is what he said. So it turns out we had the translation wrong. So I'll go fix those now. I actually couldn't provide Adam with a reference for the chapter and page were Ishida or someone else uses the term "final form" something, something. So we'll have to wait for the that one. Anyway, I'll make the necessary changes now. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) If the kanji are correct (there's no page reference, so if you could provide one to cut down on the amount of perusing it'd be good), than Kojaku (the correct form, not the current form Kōjaku) is actually "arc sparrow" (ko "arc, arch, bow"); if the kanji are, likewise, correct for Ginrei Kojaku, the name actually means "arc sparrow (of the) silver peak." I'll try to get to the rest tomorrow, but if you could provide the pages wherein are mentioned all these forms of Ishida's, as well as the "Senzaikyuu" and "Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho," it would really cut down on the time :) . Adam Restling 09:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I got the information back from Adam and then some! It's all given below. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, duh! What a McGovern I've been XD! I totally forgot Ishida's weapons were in the popularity poll! Yeah, the kanji seem correct, at least for those which are available there. But I'm very excited, because I think I've uncovered an error all the translators (even the Japanese ones!!) have made by parroting each others' first goof: the Quincy "final form" (found it! mentioned by Ryuuken, BLEACH 226, page 16) is called Quincy: Letzt Stil (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）''Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru'', Japanese for "destruction sage: final form," then "Quincy" underlying kanji = "destruction sage" + German for "last style"), based on German letzt-'', ''letze® "last"--although the lack of a <・> between the katakana suggests Kubo wants it to be Letztstil. Apparently, even the Japanese Wiki-ers mistook the full ツ tsu element for tiny ッ, which just doubles the following consonant sound; thus, they goofed and gave''Retsuto'' as Retto, even though German letzt is pronounced like letst and so Retsuto would make more sense (and the raw chaper actually does seem to have the full ツ). Despite this, others have picked up the translation Letzt, though they've misspelled Stil as "Stile." Very exciting to catch this long-time error... and it just sounds boss :) ! Seele Schneider should have its underwriter (tamashii/kon wo kirisakumono) removed, as I don't know if it's ever specified as being read such a way (if I'm wrong, please give me the page where the underlying kanji meaning is designated to also have the reading tamashii/kon ~ etc.); otherwise, we'll have to go back and do it for everything, such as Arrancar (whose kanji *could* read, in Japanese, as yamen) and, given how many various but equivalid readings kanji can have, would be a non-canonical nightmare. So keep it as Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの（ゼーレシュナイダー）''Zēreshunaidā'') (note it should be Zēreshunaidā, not short-''e/a'' Zereshunaida as currently), Japanese and German for "soul cutter"--although the lack of an <・> between the katakana, as well as his actual romanization in the raw, suggests Kubo wants it to be Seeleschneider. The translation "that which slits the soul" is alright I guess, but the breakdown for the kanji is, more lit. "soul(s) (accusative particle wo) cut-splits-er" (suffix -''mono'' is "thing, person," a usual agential like English -''er''); compare the Japanese series Erufu wo Karumonotachi "elf(/ves) hunter (plural suffix)," which is usually translated Those Who Hunt Elves. The verb kirisaku, as cited above, means "cut (off)," as it derives more lit. from kiru, kiri-'' "cut" and ''saku, "split, rend, burst (apart)." I might suggest "soul render," but it's your call. Likewise, the short e'' in the katakana of '''Licht Regen', Regen, should be R''ē''gen. I didn't look at any other terms but these, so some *may* still be in error. Adam Restling 17:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually I just realised that Adam's information does not contain what we were looking for... [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:59, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. It wouldn't seem to be that there's a separate name for a Kojaku: Final Form other than the enhanced form that is Ginrei Kojaku. The quest for this Japanese term = "final form" may've been from confusion with Ryuuken's mention of the Letzstil Ishida accessed by removing the Sanrei glove. If anyone can find a mention of a Kojaku "Final Form" rather than just a Quincy Letzstil ("Final Style"), please let us know here :) ; I suppose it would be in the place where he first introduces "Ginrei" Kojaku as the enhanced form (?). Thanks to any and all who preceded my suggestions in uncovering information about the Quincy's/Ishida's powers etc. Adam Restling 22:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I am beginning to think that's its a completely made-up term. I mean the bow being referred to isn't the bow he gets when he uses the Quincy: Letzt Stil, which he got by removing the Sanrei glove. It's the bow that he got while he was using the Sanrei glove (see picture below). The solid white the blue one. I can find no evidence that it has a special name. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Lone Sparrow "Final Form" 190px|Lone Sparrow "Final Form"|thumb Can I please, please, please get a reference on when Ishida calls his solid white and blue bow the "Lone Sparrow "Final Form"" or indeed, when he says what the bow is called. I have looked through all of Ishida's fights from Soul Society (he had only two) and he doesn't actually say his bows name. Your help in this matter would be greatly appreciated as we need the kanji for that bow and to check the translation. Thank you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:59, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm.. Maybe he refers to it as such earlier, during his training or it could be something in a flashback that Soken tells him about the glove. I'm gonna search for it now. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 06:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not finding it in the manga. maybe it's an anime thing? [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 08:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Well I can't find it anywhere. I have now checked the Manga, the Databook of SOULs and even gone through the anime. It is not anywhere. I think if no one can provide a reference within the next week, we'll have good reason to remove it from the article as speculation. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't have an english version of it, but these are the pages from the animation book VIBES about the times that bow appeared. If it is not there, then I think we can rule out there ever being a name for it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:47, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah; in these VIBES pages, most of it keeps talking about Ishida using the "strongest" (最強 saikyou) and "final/ultimate" (最後 saigo) power of the Quincy--which we found out much later from Ryuuken was the "Letzstil"--against Kurotsuchi, and stuff about the "last moment" (最期 saigo). It seems the notion of a "Final Form" for Kojaku may well have been confusion with mere descriptions of it, like these, as the "ultimate/final power" etc. Adam Restling 21:31, February 1, 2010 (UTC) So I guess the conclusion is that it is not called "Lone sparrow final form" or rather, it does not have a special name. But rather it is still the Kojaku with a different appearance/stronger attack powers. Makes sense I guess, Ishida never said he got any new techniques out of that bow, just that it was stronger. So I am thinking what needs to be done is that the name has to be dropped and the Kojaku paragraph extended to explain that once Ishida started using the glove, his Kojaku changed into a solid blue and white bow. Correct me if I have misunderstood something. Thanks. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Alright folks, given that this has been up for sometime and no one as brought any evidence that Ishida's white and blue bow does have a special name and Adam has confirmed that the vibes pages do not contain that information, I will now change the page to reflect this. Please post here if you have any questions and comments. Thank you to everybody for your attempts to help get to the bottom of this. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:09, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Uryuu's Mom For some reason, nobody cares about Uryuu's mom. We should find some info on what happened to her. We see only very small flashbacks of her but never her face, and no usable info. We don't even know her name! At least let somebody find her name! Bluenewa2468 00:00, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :The reason there is virtually no information on her is because nothing is ever revealed about his mother in the story. There is nothing to add atm. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 00:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Don Kanoji Fan? Something in the page states that a shadow that jumped out of the crowd at the Don Kanoji shindig was Uryuu. I watched that entire episode, and I didn't see ANYBODY jumping out of the crowd, so I'm not sure this info is entirely valid. Bluenewa2468 01:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :If you checked the reference for that particular piece of information, you would see that it comes from an interview in Jump magazine. And you should also note that the anime often omits details or even entire scenes from the story (particularly in the early part of Bleach). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Quote When did he say "Ah, Kurosaki, I see you've finally realized the importance of a cape", it doesn't have a reference tag at the end. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 23:22, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's after Ichigo's fight on Sokyoku Hill, when Uryu sees him wearing that cape Yoruichi gave him. Though I don't know which chapter that is, so I can't add the reference...Gerokeymaster 13:55, May 20, 2010 (UTC) O.O I know that quote and its going to get removed straight after I finishing typing this. That quote is from the "preview" banter of Episode 54 (when they are previewing episode 55) and I am pretty sure preview banter is not allowed as quotes. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:26, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Profile Pic I think that Ishida is in great need of a new profile pic. I'm not that great at finding shots myself, but can anyone else find some? I believe there were a few decent ones in the Episode 269. [[User:Seiyounashi|'Seiyounashi']] (Talk) 22:06, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I completely agree. Especially since the current profile image violate the requirement that the character faces the camera. I mean, I know we give some minor characters by on that rule since we don't have a lot of pictures to work with but for Ishida there really is no excuse. So I'll kick things off with this shot from Episode 271. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:50, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I like the current image... but yeah, it doesn't meet our requirements, and it was only accepted in the first place because it was put up before the Image Policy was established, and I was hoping there would be a better shot available by now. Looks like my hopes were fulfilled. I vote for this 271 shot that Tinni. It's the best shot I've seen so far. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 14:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Well since the current image is in policy violation, I will change the image right away. But we'll keep the discussion open nonetheless, just to have a proper discussion and see if anything better turns up in the next episode etc. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:22, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Left-handed or just left-eye dominant? Ishida is clearly left-eye dominant as his archer's stance proves. However, this does not necessarily mean that he is also left-handed. The potential for him to be cross-dominant (right-handed but left-eye dominant) exists. Is there an known instance of Ishida doing something left-handed or some other canonical proof of his actual handedness?Jpatch 17:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if it's entirely important to mention in his article, especially since I don't know where we would state it, but I would say that he's left-handed or at the very least ambidextrous. Traditionally, archers fire with the hand they use most, and Uryu usually does fire the bow with his left hand (while holding the bow itself in his right hand). Additionally, he wields his Seele Schneider with his left hand as well, so I think it's pretty safe to say he's left-handed. Still, if someone can prove an instance where he uses his other hand for other tasks, that would narrow it down to Uryu being either left-handed or ambidextrous. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) In a Radio Kon interview, I don't remember the volume off-hand but I can find it if there is a need, Ishida confirms that he is in-fact left handed in reference to a reader's letter questioning the mechanics of Ishida's archery. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:43, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Uryu's Bows Why did you change the Powers & Abilities's section from Bows to Techniques? It was so good until you changed its name.--Gran Danku 20:03, May 21, 2010 (UTC) The entire page will be overhauled up until now its entire organization most importantly the powers and abilities section. It will be changed accordingly. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:31, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Early Appearance? There is someone who looks very similar to Uryū on the second panel here: http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/27/17/ Is it actually him, or is it just me? --TheJake 20:23, June 6, 2010 (UTC) The article already says that Uryu was present at Don Kanonji's live broadcast. So it's perfectly possible that the person in the panel is him, but it would be a tad to speculative to say for sure, so it can't be put on the article. Mohrpheus 21:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Agree that it is too speculative. We know that he first appeared in chapter 29 from an interview with Kubo in WSJ magazine and I have corrected the infobox to reflect this (it previously stated chapter 33 as his manga debut). [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : :In Souls it has a small section on the bottem of page 64 saying that Uryu (or the mysterious person as they called him in most of it) was their and one of the 3 panels it has in that section to show him there, include the you linked to. Bluegetsuga 15:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Licht Regen I was reading the article and came across this "Here he fires a volley of 1,000 arrows, just under his limit, at a single target." under the part describing Licht Regen. Now as far as I can remember it wasn't stated(at least in the manga) how many arrows are fired. Where exactly did this number come from Terrios (talk) 23:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. It looks like that there is no mentioning in the manga of the specific number of shots fired (at least in the attack on Ulquiorra). Yes, it looks like 1000 arrows but I cannot say for sure. I guess we can cut that out unless there was an earlier instance which shows that Uryū prefers to fire 1000 arrows using Licht Regen. By the way, I am a member of the Policy & Standards Committee and am working on this particular article right now. - Mr. N 00:07, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I looked back all the way to the first time Uryū uses his new bow and all I could find was the part about him saying his limit is 1200 arrows, nothing about 1000 in Licht Regen so that part should be cut--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:10, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Up to date? Um... is there a reason that this page isn't up to date with the Manga?, there's been a notable amount of events concerning this character which I couldn't find any info about here. Jingwa_Nyanda 15:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for volunteering to bring Ishida's page upto date. Please remember to add references to any new information you add. If you require guidance towards editing, please refer to the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style. Plus feel free to ask me questions as well. Thanks again! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:51, December 19, 2010 (UTC) PS. In case people missed the broad hint, this is a frigg'n wiki. Please don't just leave a message saying "Oh the page is out of date!" If its out of date then please bring it up to date! I know we are pretty strict with referencing and stuff but that's not exactly hard to do when you are adding information from the latest chapter because you know exactly where the information comes from. Adding Bleach manga; Chapter , at the end of a paragraph of new text is not hard! To sum things up, don't expect somebody else to do it, remember you are somebody! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:51, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :The page is up to date up to Ishida's last appearance. There is nothing about Welcome To Our Execution 3 in there because Ishida was not in that chapter--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 15:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah, my bad, the layout wasn't displaying the newest section for some reason Jingwa_Nyanda 15:58, December 19, 2010 (UTC) New Images I think the section on the new arc needs images to show what Uryu looks like now. This one shows him about to die from chapter 429. And in the second one he's dead. idk how to add them so if one of you people wants to add them with the proper licensing or whatever I would greatly appreciate it. And in this third one Ichigo visits him in the morgue. So yah. Benihime101 (talk) 06:17, March 2, 2011 (UTC) As you said, they are all missing licensing. It is your responsibility as the uploader to add the license otherwise they will be deleted.-- Ok give me a minute Benihime101 (talk) 06:25, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Do not forget the rationale which is conveniently already placed in the summary box on the upload screen but many people take out for whatever reason.-- Firstly if your attitude about bleach or any of its characters are the same as what you placed in the picture caption that I had to delete due its inappropriate and disrespectful nature you have no place on this site. Secondly your apparently unaware of whats going on in the story so how can you add to it in any way. Ishida was attacked and received a grievous wound he was not killed and Ichigo was visiting him at the hospital. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:44, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Or the captions could be changed. Simple as that :P Benihime101 (talk) 06:54, March 2, 2011 (UTC) And his FACE!!!! :DDDD Benihime101 (talk) 07:39, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Somebody add them cause I don't have authority and they're really awesome and they're already in the image gallery magically or something and yah D:Benihime101 (talk) 08:23, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Equipment/Powers Shouldn't Uryu's Kojaku and Ginrei Kojaku be in his powers and abilities section, not the equipment. He mentally creates the bow of of reiastu and he can dissapate it. Format wise, it should be the same as a shinigami's zanpakuto, with the bow specific abilities appearing right after it. NightTrain (talk) 19:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) This is inaccurate assumption. A zanpakuto is part of a shinigami it is a piece of the soul manifested into the shape of sword. Quincy use a focus, a quincy cross, which allows them to generate the quincy bow. Without it they would have no way of fighting. So its actually in the correct place. The ability to generate bows and arrows are powers.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:00, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Seele Schneider Just a note: "Seele Schneider" may be the name of the blade in the series, but grammatically correct german would be "Seelenschneider" or "Seelen-Schneider". "Seele Schneider" are just two words in german, with no relation to each other (like "Butter Fly" instead of "Butterfly"). I don't now, if it's important for this wiki, but i thought, every information might be valuable ;) SentiXS (talk) Kubo does not speak german. He writes what he knows. Just like Kubo does not speak spanish, he makes mistakes but we only concern ourselves with what Kubo writes not what is grammatically correct in the language.-- Sprenger The technique Sprenger, is the technique where Uryu uses five Seele Schneider to draw the Quincy Cross. Creating a barrier he then uses a small amount of spirit particles to trigger an explosion/implosion(not sure which) to attack his opponent. This techniques is mentioned in the articles, and Uryu has used it against Szayel Aporro, Yammy, and Kuzu(Anime only). However its not listed in his techniques section. I could have sworn it once was. Anyone know what happened to it? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) It was moved to Gintō which reminds me that I have been meaning to change the colors on that page.-- :Ah thank you. Did not know that. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Silber Draht Can Silber Drath be added to the list of Equipment used by Uryu Ishida. In the Unmask book it was mislabeled as a menos technique, but was later corrected by the editors and credited to Uryu. Silber Draht is a silver wire that is hidden in an arm band on his right arm. Reference chapter and pages is Chapter 185, pgs 14 -15.Urie12 (talk) 00:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :It has been added (somewhat belatedly). 18:57, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Reishi platform This should probably appear in the "Other Media" section, that he was using this technique in the 4th bleach movie, if only for an instant when he brought himself and Ichigo up to the classroom after the wall was destroyed. Basically non canon.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 19:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Its probably not necessary to mention, this is a canon technique that he used in the Hueco Mundo. Its already listed in his powers and abilities section.-[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually I was referring to the part where it said that it was unknown wether or not he could use it in Soul Society or the Living World, either way it's probably pointless if that's your call. Ok thanks.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 21:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh well im not sure why it says he can only use it in Hueco Mundo, true we havent seen it outside Hueco Mundo but im not sure if thats because of where he was at or because he just never tried it before. Maybe the general description needs to be clarified. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:04, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright but one thing we do know is that his flying screen step works on the same principle, and that in Hueco Mundo hollows can survive because of the reishi in the air, the Living World doesn't have that to the same extent but enough to allow hollow and shinigami to collect it under their feet and remain in the air, Quincy can't seem to do that (none that we've seen) since they're human and not spirits. Since he has high spiritual energy it's possible that he could form it under his own power but not as long as he can in the other two worlds, seeing as how he hasn't had much exposure after the Arrancar War ended he hasn't had a chance to demonstrate if he could or not. In any case what was said seems enough for now, thanks for your time and if we continue any further this may have to go to the forums.--''SalmanH'' (Talk) 22:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Gert Sprenger Would the following page be an appropriate addition to the "Appearances in other Media" section of Uryū's page about the new power he uses in Hell Chapter? .]] Exclusive to the fourth Bleach film, Gert Sprenger is a special Quincy technique which revolves around taking the opponent's reishi and using it against them. Uryū Ishida activates this ability by firing a single Seele Schneider at the intended target, which then stops in mid-air, surrounding the opponent with a high density barrier of reishi. Miniscule cuts created by Seele Schneider cause reishi to flow out of the target's body. Similar in principle to other Quincy techniques, Uryū throws a Gintō at the Seele Schneider. This causes the cube-shaped barrier to gradually compress before imploding, culminating in an enormous explosion. Tell me what you guys think. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 12:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I personaly think that it SHOULD go in the "Appearances in Other Media" section, on the Seele Schneider page as well as Uryu's page, and should stay in the AOM section until we see it in the manga or something, unlikely as it may seem. Btw, "imploding outwards" is a self-contradicting statement. "Imploding" means crumpling inward, as I'm sure you're aware. Perhaps it should be "before imploding, culminating in an enormous explosion." Not perfect, I know, but we should at least beat the idea around until it can come out of the wringer in respectable condition [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 13:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. I wrote it in a rush a couple of days ago. Thanks for helping, Aeron. --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 08:22, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Yep. The silver cylinders are called Gintō. 18:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC) How would I put that into context? Should I refer to it as "Similar in principle to other Quincy techniques, Uryū throws a Gintō cylinder at the Seele Schneider" or something similar? And is it good enough to add on the page(s) it needs to be listed on? [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 08:19, October 18, 2011 (UTC) "Uryū then throws a Gintō at the Seele Schneider, causing the barrier to"...etc would do the job. Ginto means silver tube, so saying ginto cylinder is a bit redundant. 11:02, October 18, 2011 (UTC) One more question. Do I need to add the kanji for the ability (if it is known) to the opening sentence like the other powers and abilities listed on other character pages? [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 11:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :If you know the kanji you can add it, but it is just a minor thing compared to describing the ability. 11:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Status of Ginrei Kojaku I don't think we should list Ginrei Kojaku as "Former" just yet. Let's not forget that 12 chapters ago, Uryu was still using it. His new bow that was shown in this chapter may very well be his new main bow, but I think it's a little soon to say that he no longer uses or is able to use Ginrei Kojaku. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :I agree there. I thought about him using the previous bow when he turned up to the fight as I was reading the chapter but then forgot all about it. To me, if he could use it a few minutes ago in in-story time, with no explanation as to the change, it shouldn't be listed as former. We don't have to say current either, maybe drop that little bit altogether until we know more. 11:41, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Dropping the status would probably be the best. It is clearly not Ginrei Kojaku he is using but I had forgotten he used it a few chapters ago when adding in the new bow. That entire section needs a clean up anyway. If no one gets to it before me, I will clean it up over the weekend.-- Alright, I reworked the layout and section a little bit. If someone could look it over I know it needs a little more work.-- In the latest chapter Ishida uses his new bow to fight Hollows. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 19:56, February 18, 2012 (UTC) The issue was addressing that it was listed as if he is no longer capable of using Ginrei Kojaku (listed as "(former)"), not which bow he currently has preference over. Yes, odds are high that he'll be using the new bow much more often than Ginrei Kojaku, but preference of which bow he uses was never the issue. It was whether or not he was capable of using Ginrei Kojaku, which he did in Chapter 458, so he is still capable of using it. [[User:Arrancar109|'''Arrancar109]] (Talk) 00:09, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Swordsmanship Ishida used Seele Schneider as a sword for melee combat multiple times. Considering this, shouldn't we add Swordsmanship as one of his abilities? --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 02:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Ishida has stated Quincy dont use swords. Seele Schneider is not a sword its an arrow and swordsmanship specifically refers to the skill a swordsman has in wielding a sword.--[[User:Salubri|'''Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it's already listed. It seems I haven't looked carefully enough. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 21:36, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I have been wondering... How do you guys know how tall or how much someone weighs when a new arc comes out? like for example you put formerly height: 5'6" Now: 5'9"1/2 is there another fansite you go on to find out this stuff?BleachKuromaki (talk) 01:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Admins and several regular users of this site purchase the official fanbooks Kubo compiles and releases, almost all of which feature character biographies and statistics (height, weight, age, blood type, proficiency levels in certain areas such as intelligence and strength) as a regular part of their contents. Many mangaka, in fact, release fanbooks at least once every few years. Once they buy the books, they scan them, post the contents, and have the Translation Corner look them over. .Seshat. (talk) 01:41, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Energy vs Solid I was wondering if anyone could tell me the difference between a Quincy's Energy Bow and his Solid one. I remember Kojaku was energy when Uryu was first introduced, but quickly became solid after mastering the Sanrei Glove. Ryuken's is also a solid bow. Does having a solid appearance to it indicate mastery of the bow? It's confusing because Ginrei Kojaku is still in an energy form while this new bow Uryu is using is solid. I would say that different Cross' produce different styles of bow but that doesn't explain how Kojaku was energy and then became solid... If someone could shed some light on this, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you =) Heart of the Force 15:09, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Uryuu's Mother I merely wanted to point out that Ishida Uryuu's history has not been updated to give information about his mother. She died in September when he was eight years old, and it is unclear whether his mother's death precedes his grandfather's. I attempted to add this information myself, but the page apparently can no longer be edited by average viewers. Still, I feel this ought to be included. -ReadReedRed Stern Ritter affiliation I have removed every note of Uryuu being a Stern Ritter, as his position within Vandenreich has not been specified yet. Just having the Epithet "A" does not automatically classify him as a Stern Ritter, so I suggest we wait until the manga describes his position further. Rafer.Alston (talk) 01:15, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, it was determined a while ago that he was never specified as a Stern Ritter, it seems a few things around the wiki that were never changed accordingly. Powers and Abilities section Shouldn't we state somewhere in his Power and Abilities section about him able to surpass the Quincy boss himself Yhwach powers, along with the fact that he was chosen for one of those Schrift (Holy Letter)? CoolJazzman (talk) 16:20, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :We still don't know what Yhwach means by Uryū being able to surpass him or how he would do this, nor do we know what the letter "A" means in regards to his power.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:52, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :We need to be able to quantify just what it actually is if we are to add it. We don't know anything about the nature of this, so its kinda hard to do that until we get more information. 22:22, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Shouldn't we add "The Almighty" as his epithet? He's got the same letter as Yhwach, so it stands to reason that he also has the same power. Xfing (talk) 00:21, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::At the moment, no. Up until now, we've only had one other instance of two Quincy sharing the same letter, and since they were both born with their special ability as twins, they're not exactly a good reference point when it comes to the first and last Quincy sharing the same letter. For all we know, Uryu's '''"A" is a different ability - and thus epithet - entirely, so adding it right now is speculation. :::Also, think of it this way: why would Yhwach, by far the most savvy, intelligent, and dangerous antagonist in the entire series, give someone whom he knows joined the Wandenreich just to avenge his mother his top-tier ability of omniscience? The whole reason he put Uryu in his position as Crown Prince in the first place was preventing him from acting against him in any capacity without facing the wrath of his loyal subordinates; giving him the (arguably second-) most powerful Schrift thus far would render all of that effort and planning meaningless. Though that's just an in-story reason to think about.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:03, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::: There really is something with you guys here at Bleach Wikia and that "speculation" thing. Extrapolating from incomplete data isn't speculation. Yhwach said himself "your letter is A, the same as me", which is as good as him saying "your ability is the same as mine". Plus he's supposed to be Yhwach's successor, and the leader of the Wandenreich needs to be immune to the powers of all his subordinates, or else he wouldn't be able to keep them in line - a power that "The Almighty" grants. Still, we can wait and see if that's what you insist on. Xfing (talk) 16:00, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Licht Regen In the P&A section, it says that it goes along the left shoulder, yet every image seems to suggest that it is on the right arm. is this a mistake, or am I misinterpreting things? :Well, he fires it with his left hand, and every time he used it in the Zanpakutō arc (basically the only time we got a clear shot of it), it was going along his left shoulder. So I think you're just misinterpreting things.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:04, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :I hope it was Licht Regen and not simply Heilig Pheil, because Uryu can fire up to 1200 arrows simultaneously. But if what you're saying confirms that Licht Regen indeed goes along Uryu's left shoulder and not his right Xillinoc, why don't we add the episode that was featured in to the reference sections on both Uryu and Licht Regen pages.Poweltav (talk) 22:32, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Reiryoku Power Level Don't get me wrong here but, shouldn't Uryu's reiryoku power level be changed from High Spiritual Power to Great/Immense spiritual power. I mean he IS a member of the Sternritter and part the Schutzstaffel. All members of the Sternritter are at the level comparable to or greater than that of a captain level Shinigami after all. I tried to add that last year, but it was removed, and the person who undid the edit said "that's not how it works". Let's assess the already known facts: Yhwach said Uryu could surpass him, all Quincies who drink from Yhwach's blood unlock their true powers, and Uryu being appointed as his future successor/heir, it would make sense Uryu already has more power than we all think. Am I wrong?Poweltav (talk) 21:11, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Thus far, he hasn't demonstrated that level of power, so no. Also, it was never said that every single Sternritter had spiritual power greater than or equal to that of a captain; that statement is only applicable to the Sternritter whom we saw participate in the first invasion, where Akon specifically noted their power.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:49, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Good point Xillinoc. Maybe you're right about how the fact that Sternritter with power greater or equal to that of a captain applies to the Sternritter that had participated in the first wandenreich invasion of the soul society. So do we just leave it the way it is as we all wait for more confirmation about Uryu's power level then, before we change it?Poweltav (talk) 22:24, July 8, 2015 (UTC) : Yes we leave it until he shows otherwise.Naruto 45 (talk) 22:43, July 8, 2015 (UTC)